


Day 7: Forniphilia

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Linhardt's only barely in this one bc I wanted more Mercedes 1 on 1 time, Other, with the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun
Summary: I almost wanted to write Byleth's POV from this too but left it alone bc I want to get to day 8, vibrates





	Day 7: Forniphilia

The first time they try this particular kink out Byleth’s hands are still shaking. Even after all the battle debriefs, it had been a close battle, with heavy casualties on either side. Throughout the day Mercedes watches as they keep their hands clenched in fists to keep them from trembling. The war is taking a toll on them, especially after five years.

“If I had been faster…perhaps there would have been less deaths.”

“You worked as fast as you could have, being faster may only have led to making mistakes.”

Byleth blinks, their brow still furrowed and they nod halfheartedly. Mercedes frowns, unhappy that they are placing so much of the burden on themself. Their shoulders curl in like they’re carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.

She reaches out to comfort them but they don’t even acknowledge her touch, so focused on replaying the battle in their head. She lets it go on for a few more minutes while she tries to think of ways to lift this burden from them before she swings her legs out of bed.

“Come,” she gestures, placing two pillows on the floor. Byleth does so, frown still firmly on their face. “Hands and knees.” And they hesitate before going down so beautifully for her.

She brushes their bangs behind their ears. “Right now you are going to be my table. You have nothing to worry about except serving me. Your only burden is what I place on your back, think of nothing but being still. Color?”

They hesitate before they nod, “green,” they respond. She pats their head, pushing it gently down so they don’t stress their neck.

She finds some light reading before she sits cross legged to the side of Byleth, carefully balancing a candle on their back. She figures she’ll start with half an hour and see where it goes from there.

Every ten minutes she checks in, “color?” Each time they respond with less hesitance, “green.” She watches as slowly the tension seeps from their back until the only tension they hold is to keep the candle balanced.

Before the forty minute mark Linhardt enters, looking tired but clean of battle. He looks over questioningly.

“Byleth is serving as my table for now, only worrying about being still.”

“Ah,” he responds, he places the loop of his bag over Byleth’s neck, the strap much too long to hang but adding something nonetheless.

“I wasn’t aware we had such fine furniture. I’m heading to sleep now,” he says with a yawn before changing into his sleep clothes and climbing into bed.

Mercedes turns another page. Byleth’s breathing has slowed greatly, it's almost as if they're asleep. She wonders if they have a peaceful face but doesn't want to disturb them by looking.

At three quarters of an hour their arms begin trembling minutely. She puts her reading on their back and just observes them. Most of them is obscured by their baggy clothing but she can imagine what's underneath fine enough. At fifty minutes she pats their head, "alright, up."

They get up but stumble on half-asleep legs. She catches them and leads them to the bed. She figures she'll stay up a bit longer reading so she pillows their head in her lap. 

“Thank you” they whisper, voice whisper quiet from disuse and to not disrupt the mood. One of their hands holds Mercedes’ wrist and they turn their head to kiss her palm.

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wanted to write Byleth's POV from this too but left it alone bc I want to get to day 8, vibrates


End file.
